The Conscience Code
The Conscience Code is the season premiere of the third season of Quantico. The episode aired on April 26, 2018. Synopsis It’s been three years since American hero Alex Parrish has had to navigate the dangerous waters of the Central Intelligence Agency and put her life on the line for her country. She has been living a peaceful, anonymous life somewhere in Italy. However, Alex is forced to abandon this idyllic existence when Ryan persuades her to help him rescue Shelby from a notorious international arms dealer known only as The Widow, who is holding her hostage – and in exchange for her release she demands something that only Alex can provide. Plot Alex has resided in Montepulciano, Italy for three years. Although, she is comfortable and content with committing to daily work at the vineyard and living with her partner, Andrea and his daughter, Isabella, she is immediately confronted with danger as the associates of The Widow has identified her whereabouts in Italy. After being compromised, she goes to the woods and disarms the assailants, one by one, before Andrea attacks another assailant and questions her about her real identity. Shortly after Alex tells Andrea and Isabella to relocate to a secure location for their own safety, Alex leaves the country to head to Switzerland. After collecting cash and passports in Zurich, she later meets with Ryan, who doesn’t waste any time in notifying Alex about Shelby's current situation. Ryan states that Shelby was kidnapped by associates of The Widow and that the dealer demanded an object called the conscience code for Shelby's release. Furthermore, Ryan stated that if they failed to provide the code before the three day deadline is up, Shelby will be killed. Prior to their departure from Switzerland, Ryan states that he is currently married to Shelby. In Brooklyn, New York, Shelby is seen to be held hostage at an abandoned clothing factory. The Widow taunts her and later moves her to a separate location within the factory, but not Shelby encounters her former FBI colleague at Quantico, Will Olsen. After Shelby realizes that Will is working for The Widow, she tries to confront him about his betrayal but not before her kidnappers lock her up in a desolated room. Hours after leaving Zurich, Alex and Ryan arrive in New York and later rendezvous with Owen Hall who is now working for the Bureau. Owen briefs Alex and Ryan on the public audition that will be conducted for an object that The Widow wants. In addition, Owen states that he knows someone who can assist in their operation to rescue Shelby. After Alex and Ryan ask Owen about his travel plan, he states that he is currently headed to the FBI academy. At Quantico, former FBI agent and current instructor Jocelyn Turner is seen teaching a class filled with new FBI recruits. She uses American Sign Language (ASL) as a means of communication, due to her physical disability. After the class is over, Owen manages to convince Jocelyn to join the team in order to rescue Shelby. After Owen states that The Widow has held Shelby captive, Jocelyn immediately agrees to help the team. At a bunk bed loft, Owen and Jocelyn rendezvous with Alex and Ryan. After a brief conversation about Jocelyn's hearing loss due to the failure of an undercover mission involving The Widow in the past, the team quickly manage to find information about Shelby's whereabouts but not before a private video is sent out to them. Brutally tortured, Shelby is heavily injured with The Widow warning them of Shelby's demise if her earlier demand is not met. Although, Ryan is seen to be effected by the video, Jocelyn relays to him that he must see with clear eyes. Stating that there must be something that the team missed from the video of Shelby, they search for clues to her whereabouts. Later, the team plan on having a backup plan, by getting a buyer for the auction. After Ryan narrows down the list of potential buyers, he comes across a particular worker who works for one of the buyers, former MI6 agent Harry Doyle. Elsewhere, Harry is seen working as a private security consultant at Pillay Enterprises. Ryan states that he needs Harry to get one of the Pillay brothers to bid on the code and win the auction, so as to save Shelby's life. Although, Ryan persuades Harry to help the team, in order to rescue Shelby, he declines the offer. After being discontent with his position due to being relegated as a bodyguard for one of the Pillay brothers, he finally changes his mind after Felix Pillay abuses a sex worker. He messages Ryan that he is ready to help and manipulates Felix in order to take part in the auction. Although, the plan ultimately doesn’t work and Felix gets angry as a result, Harry attempts to subdue and later kill him. Back at the factory, Will attempts to converse with Shelby, who later, head butts him, injuring his face. Shelby highlighted that Will betrayed his own team and country when he allied himself with The Widow. Will responded by stating that Shelby and her colleagues did not help him out when he became a fugitive after the events of the 2018 hostage crisis and The Constitutional Convention in Philadelphia. In response, Shelby mentioned that such excuses are unacceptable, especially when Will is siding with an individual, who is currently endangering her life as well as the lives of her colleagues. After Ryan and Alex head back to the loft, Owen gets a call from Will Olsen, stating for him to meet at a discreet location in New York. In addition, he states for a pardon warrant to be issued by letter. Moments later, Owen is seen at a festival. After Will encounters Owen, he notices that he has been marked by Jocelyn, Alex and Ryan. When Will demands the letter from Owen in exchange for Shelby's location, Owen manages to provide the letter to him but not before Jocelyn notices multiple associates of The Widow around their location. Shortly after, Owen tries to capture Will but not before, he injects a paralytic substance from a syringe into Owen's body and quickly sprints from the area. After Jocelyn identifies the number of assailants, she relays information about Alex's location to Ryan, who later chases after her. Meanwhile, Alex attempted to fight multiple assailants but was later kidnapped in a police van, by of the henchman of The Widow. After Alex wakes up at a room in a factory, Shelby reunites with her. As they’re bound to chairs at The Widow’s hideout, they converse about the severity of the situation that they are in but not before The Widow walks in and calls Ryan. She asks him who does he need her to shoot, Alex or Shelby. She threatens to shoot Shelby, but Alex finally ends up breaking. After providing the code to The Widow, Will tries to enter the code in the system but realizes that, Alex provided the wrong information. Moments later, The Widow carries a gun to the room, completely enraged that Alex failed to met her demand and tries to shoot Shelby in response, but not before Ryan, Owen and Jocelyn figure out where The Widow is hiding the hostages. The trio enter the room and rescue their colleagues. In addition, they arrest the culprits. Later, Owen reveals that The Widow was extradited to Turkey on a war-crimes charge and Will was sentenced to time at the United States Penitentiary, Leavenworth for committing treason against the United States. Furthermore, Owen states to Alex that the director of the FBI promises her a full pardon from the president for any crimes that she has committed in the past. Meanwhile, Owen announces that he’s put together a covert black ops team that will report only to him and Jocelyn. Ryan, Alex, Shelby and Harry are recruited to be a part of the team. However, Alex later mentions that she wants to go back home to Italy. When she does, though, she sees Andrea bringing his daughter to school and realizes that living with them again would only put them in harm’s way. So she leaves Italy and returns to New York, where she accepts Owen's offer to join the black ops team. Cast Starring *Priyanka Chopra as Alex Parrish *Jake McLaughlin as Ryan Booth *Johanna Braddy as Shelby Wyatt *Russell Tovey as Harry Doyle *Blair Underwood as Owen Hall *Marlee Matlin as Jocelyn Turner Guest Starring *Jay Armstrong Johnson as Will Olsen *Jayne Houdyshell as The Widow *Andrea Bosca as Andrea *Nathan Darrow as Felix Pillay *Jamie Jackson as Gavin Pillay Trivia * The title of the episode was confirmed from a Twitter update by the third season show runner, Michael Seitzman. * A new character, Jocelyn Turner is introduced in the series in the episode. * In the episode, it was revealed that Alex and Ryan travelled to Thailand after the events of RESISTANCE. * Some of the scenes of the episode were shot in Italy. * Shelby Wyatt is kidnapped by the associates of The Widow in the episode. Video Quantico - Season 3 Official Trailer Quantico 3x01 - "The Conscience Code" (Sneak Peek) Quantico 3x01 Featurette "The Conscience Code" Multimedia Images |-|Promotional= Harry Doyle (The Conscience Code).png The Conscience Code_(Cover 2).png Owen Hall (TCC).png Alex and Jocelyn.png Alex Parrish (TCC).png Alex in Italy 2 (TCC).png |-|Behind the Scenes= Quantico Season 3 (Script - 3x01).jpg |-|Screencaps= 301 01 Category:Season Three